


For the Family pt 2

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish is pregnant, but there's a chance Ron's not the daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Family pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place immediately following Trish having the baby.

Several months later, Randy gets the phone call and he grabs picks up Alanna, calling Sam at the same time. "I'm going to Canada to be there when my baby is born. Alanna's going with me since she's mine for the week. I promise I will bring her back."

"Fine. If she's not back with me in one week, I will send the cops after you."

Randy rolls his eyes and picks up their bags before he heads out to the waiting cab. It doesn't take long to get them into Toronto and he carries Alanna into the hospital Trish had said for him to go to. 

He walks into maternity and sees Ron sitting there. "Well?"

"There were complications. They kicked us all out while they delivered the baby."

Randy sits next to him. "You really want to make things work with her?"

"If this is my baby, yes." Ron looks down. "She and I have talked a lot lately. I guess I didn't realize the depths of her love for you. I don't particularly want to be second best to anyone, but if it's my baby I won't let another man raise it."

"I know how you feel." Randy smiles when Alanna cuddles up to him. "I would kill the man who tried to raise my child. But if this baby is mine?"

"Then Trish is yours as well." Ron shrugs. "I love her, but I won't settle for being second best."

Randy shakes his head. "You're an idiot man. She chose you. She may love me, but she chose you." He gets to his feet, keeping Alanna cuddled close. "You have the most beautiful woman in the world who wants to be with you. Whether or not you're the baby's father, it shouldn't change how you feel about Trish."

"Well, fortunately for you, you're welcome to her." 

Randy shakes his head, then looks over when the door opens and a doctor walks in. "Mr. Stratus?" 

Ron growls and gets to his feet. "Fisico. Trish didn't take my name."

"Sorry. It didn't say anything in the paperwork." The doctor looks at Randy. "And you are?"

"A friend. How's Trish? How's the baby?"

"How soon can we do the DNA test and how soon will we get the results?" 

Randy looks at Ron, scowling. "Seriously, dude? She's your wife!"

"Doctor, how soon can we do the DNA test and how soon will we get the results?"

The doctor frowns. "If you and the other possible father would follow me, we can get the test going. It will take between three to ten days."

Randy licks his lips. "How is Trish? And I'm the other possible father, but I just wanna know how Trish and the baby are before we do this."

"I'll show you to her room. The mother and baby are resting comfortably. If Mr. Fisico will allow it, I'll do the test on him first then come find you."

Ron shrugs. "Do whatever you want."

The doctor tells Randy where to find Trish and Randy nods, heading down to the gift shop with Alanna. At her bidding, he gets Trish flowers and balloons and a cute stuffed bear that's dressed in a yellow shirt that says "Welcome to the World." He heads up and ducks into Trish's room. He smiles and sets Alanna in a chair, walking over to Trish. "Hey gorgeous. Congratulations. Boy or girl?" 

"Worried about whether your child is a daughter or a son?" 

"No. I just wanted to know. It's not about whether or not the baby is mine. It's about you." Randy sighs. "Look, I know I was an ass to you the last time we saw each other, but I've had a lot of time to think since then. Trish, I love you. I've always loved you."

Trish lets out a sob. "Ron doesn't love me. He'll only stay if the baby is his."

"Then he doesn't deserve you." Randy sits on the edge of her bed. "Trish, whether the baby is mine or not, I love you, I want to be with you. I will accept your decision, regardless though."

Trish nods and sighs, glancing at the flowers, balloons and stuffed animal. "You got me that?" 

"No. I got you the flowers. Alanna got you the balloons and she got the stuffed animal for your baby."

Trish smiles and looks over at Alanna. "Thank you, beautiful. I love my balloons and I'm sure the baby will love her stuffed animal."

"You're welcome."

Randy smiles. "Her? You have a little girl? Does she look like her mama?" 

"I barely saw her." Trish frowns. "I want to see my baby."

"I'll make sure you can see her." He looks towards the door when it opens, admitting Ron and the doctor. "After I go get my part of the DNA test done."

Trish reaches for his hand. "Leave Alanna. I'll watch her. She can sit with me."

"As long as Ron won't be here. I don't really trust him with my baby."

Trish nods and looks over at her husband. "Ron, are you staying?" 

"No. I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow. Your daughter has to stay for a few days, since she had some problems." He frowns at Randy. "Good luck."

Randy stares at him, waiting until Ron leaves before he sets Alanna on the bed with Trish. After he gets his test done, he heads back, smiling brightly when he sees Alanna curled up with Trish, the two of them sleeping. He heads back out to the nurses station and looks at the nurse, smiling his most charming smile. "Hi. I'm with Trish Stratus. We'd love to see her baby, if that's at all possible."

"Of course, Mr. Stratus. We'll bring your baby in as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Randy heads into the room and sits in the rocking chair, watching Trish and his daughter. A few minutes later, the nurse comes in with the baby and hands her to Randy. Randy licks his lips, cradling her close. "Well, hi, little girl. I'm Randy. I'm friends with your mama." He smiles when she just looks at him. "You are beautiful. And I hope you are mine, because I would love to have another daughter."

"If she turns out to be Ron's..."

"I still want to be a part of your lives." Randy looks over at Trish and gets to his feet, carrying the baby over. "Have you thought about names?" 

"I was thinking about Charysse. It means graceful girl."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Randy smiles at her. "Do you..."

"I want you to be a part of our lives... A part of my life. If Charysse turns out to not be yours, I still want you to be mine."

"And Alanna too?" 

"I would never try to replace Sam as her mom, but I would love to help you raise her."

Randy smiles and nods. "I was hoping you'd say that. We can live part of the year here and part of the year in St. Louis?"

Trish nods and looks down at her baby in his arms. "I hope she's yours."

Alanna reaches over and touches Charysse. "Daddy, is this my sissa?" 

"Hopefully, baby."

Trish smiles at Alanna and nods. "We both hope so."


End file.
